


Working Towards the Dawn

by Teuthida



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assumptions, Communication, Implied Yuuri/Victor/Chris and Yuuri/Victor/Phichit, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teuthida/pseuds/Teuthida
Summary: Yuri knew what he wanted, but this may not have been the best way to go about trying to get it.





	Working Towards the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "bad seduction".

Yuri knocked and waited, nervously. The tight pants Mila had helped him pick out for clubbing suddenly felt too constricting and his shirt was thin and cold. He hugged the bag of food to his chest, soaking in its warmth. Yuuri wasn't going to like this anyway, this was a stupid idea, and Yuri should just leave. 

The door swung open, and Yuri reflexively struck the pose he'd been practicing, the one a photographer said made him look alluring. He suspected it didn't work nearly as well when shivering and carrying food. 

"Yurio? Did we have plans?" Yuuri stood there, backlit by the glow of his and Victor's apartment, and Yuri felt his mouth go dry and his mind go blank. He couldn't remember what he'd planned to say.

"Um. I thought you might be lonely with Victor out of town? I brought dinner."

Yuuri laughed, his eyes crinkling, and he stepped aside to let Yuri in. "He's only going to be in Moscow for one more night, Yurio. I think I'll be fine."

"Victor's fucking impossible without you, so I thought you might be too," Yuri muttered and kicked off his shoes. Makkachin head-butted his leg and he gave her a quick pat.

"Well, thank you for thinking of me," Yuuri said. He took the bag out of Yuri's arms and Yuri followed him into the kitchen. "What did you bring? It smells fantastic."

Yuri flushed. "I just made something quick and easy."

Yuuri turned and looked at him, plates in his hands. "If you made it, I'm sure it will be delicious." His eyes were soft, and Yuri had to look away.

They ate slowly, chatting about Mila's new girlfriend, Otabek's latest mixtape, and the bullshit from the FFKK Victor was dealing with. Yuri started to relax. This was fine, it was normal. Of course it fucking was, why wouldn't it be? He still had time to back out. 

"Thank you for this," Yuuri said as they cleaned up. "It was nice."

Yuri nodded and swallowed hard. It was now or never. He darted in and pressed his lips to Yuuri's. Yuuri stood still as a statue, and Yuri pulled back, embarrassed. Right. Time to leave in humiliation.

Yuuri reached out and grabbed his arm, tight enough that Yuri wouldn't be able to shake him off. "Yurio, what are you doing?" He sounded bewildered and a little betrayed, and the food in Yuri's stomach was settling like a rock. 

"Nothing." Yuri tried to yank his arm away, but Yuuri's fingers tightened. "Let go of me."

"No. What were you thinking? I'm engaged, Yurio." He was starting to sound angry now, and Yuri closed his eyes, fighting the sting of tears. He was not going to fucking give him the satisfaction. 

"You and Victor do this! I heard you talking. About Chris and Phichit." Yuri practically spat the names out. He wasn't an idiot or a child, he knew what they'd been doing. 

Yuuri muttered something low in Japanese, and the grip on Yuri's arm loosened. He yanked it away and went to put his shoes back on. 

Yuuri's arms came around him from behind, in what seemed like a mockery of a hug. "You're not leaving," Yuuri said, his voice firm and fiercely determined. Yuri slumped. There was no fighting Yuuri when he got like this, especially not when he felt as tired as he suddenly did. 

Yuuri led him to the sofa and pushed him down, sitting down next to him. Yuri refused to look at him. 

After a few moments of silence, Yuuri said slowly, "You're right. Victor and I have done that. But we all talked about it a lot before hand, and we're a package deal, Yurio."

"Bullshit." Yuri's hands were shaking. He stared down at them in detached surprise. "I saw Victor go off with Chris at Euros, and you were still in Russia."

"FaceTime," Yuuri replied simply. He let out a long sigh. "Besides, Chris and Phichit, that's not. It's." Yuuri stopped and Yuri could feel him shake himself. "It's just sex," he said quietly. "And that's not what you want, is it?"

Yuri's whole body felt like it was shaking apart and his heart clenched in his chest. He didn't say anything.

"If it was, Yurio, you are an incredibly beautiful man. It wouldn't be a hardship, not in the slightest. And if that is what you want, we can talk about it. But I don't think it ever could be between us, do you?"

Yuri felt the tears start to leak out of his eyes and he shook his head violently, trying to force them back down.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Yuuri sighed again. "We might be willing to talk about more with you, but we're a package deal, Yurio. We come together or not at all. And do you even like Victor that way?"

Did he even...? Victor was the first person he even remembered wanting, though he'd never really known if he really wanted to be him or to have him. But Victor had always been far away. Untouchable. Unthinkingly vicious.

"Yurio," Yuuri said, "say something. Please." He reached out and lightly touched Yuri's chin, turning it to look at him. Yuri stared at him, his eyes wet, and felt raw and exposed, like all his secrets had been laid bare. "Oh," Yuuri said, almost reverently. "You do want us both that way."

Yuri couldn't stop the tears this time, and fell forward into Yuuri's chest. What did it matter? He couldn't embarrass himself anymore tonight then he already had. Yuri felt his startled gasp, and the tentative hand that settled on his head, but Yuuri didn't say anything or push him away, and Yuri cried himself to sleep. 

He woke with his head in Yuuri's lap and Yuuri's fingers running through his hair. Yuuri was talking on the phone, quietly. "We'll talk tomorrow then." Yuuri let out a small laugh. "Really. No, it's…. Okay. Okay, Vitya." Yuuri's voice sounded so fond that Yuri's heart hurt. "Oh, he's waking up. Do you want to talk to him?" No. Please, no. "Sure. I love you too. See you soon." The phone was pressed to Yuri's ear. "Talk to Victor," Yuuri said, the fingers not slowing in his hair.

"Hello?" Yuri croaked into the phone.

"Yurio, don't worry about anything," Victor said cheerfully. "We'll talk tomorrow and everything will be fine. Better than fine. Let Yuuri take care of you tonight, okay? Love you." Then he hung up without letting Yuri say a single word. 

"What?" Yuri was confused and overwhelmed and had no idea what was going on anymore. 

Yuuri smiled softly down at him and leaned over to kiss his forehead. Yuri felt it like a brand. "Come on. Let's go to bed."


End file.
